Family
by FMA-lover16
Summary: Sequel to Healing Takes Time. SasuNaru Mpreg. Looks like Naruto and Sasuke are getting a family.
1. Chapter 1

Well here is the sequel! Sorry it took so long but go to my profile for explanation if you already haven't! Anyways hope you enjoy this first chapter! Oh and I need a beta for this story...anyone want the job? Just let me know! Now on with the chapter!

**Family**

Chapter 1

Naruto's P.O.V.

It had been three weeks since we had seen Tsunade and she had told us the news of my pregnancy.

_Flashback_

_"WHAT!"_

_"Your pregnant, now there are a few things that I need to discuss with you." she said more directed towards Sasuke since I was sort of in a state of panic and he seemed to have regained his calm face._

_"You will need monthly check ups since you are male, I'm not sure how your body is going to reacting to the changes you will go through since your body isn't made to carry a baby." she said as she walked over to a chair sitting down and looking over her file._

_"Now, Sasuke, you're going to notice a increase in his intake in food and he might want some weird stuff but just get him whatever he wants. And he'll start getting moody at times but just bare with it okay?" _

_"I got it." _

_"Good now any more questions feel free to ask." she said and then looked over at me and then back at Sasuke._

_"Now you can take your little lover home and calm him down since he still seems to be in shock."_

_End of Flashback_

I sat at the kitchen table eating my fifth bowl of ramen when Sasuke came home and walked into the kitchen. At seeing me he smiled slightly and walked over to me putting his arms around me while I smiled back up at him and continued my eating.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked.

"Okay I guess." I said as I finished eating and got up and out of his arms as I put my bowl into the sink.

"Naruto...can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure." I said looking at him worried about what he had to say. We walked over to the couch and sat down next to each other and I turned to face him and waited for him to say something.

"Well while I was out today Tsunade wanted to see me about a mission...now normally she wouldn't send me on any missions like this but everyone else is either not able to do it or on another mission and the council elders think just because your pregnant doesn't mean I have to stop missions...so she told me I have to leave in the morning for a month long mission."

I stared at him not knowing what to say to this. Sasuke's going to be gone for a whole month! Who's going to be here when I get sick or need something when I'm to tired to get it! How could that stupid council elders do this to me! Don't they know I need Sasuke when I'm pregnant like this!

Tears started coming down my face and Sasuke seeing me crying pulled me into his arms as I started to sob. He leaned down and gently kissed my cheek trying to calm me down.

"Naruto I'm sorry, please don't cry it will be okay." he said softly.

"How is it going to be okay! Who is going to be here when I need something or I get sick and don't want to be alone! Don't you remember last time you left me!" I yelled still sobbing in his arms.

He held me tighter and started stroking my hair lovingly and I slowly started to calm down until I had stopped crying and was now just lying in his lap.

"Naruto you don't have to worry about being alone, Sakura and Ino have said they would stay with you until I get back so at least one of them will be here with you." he said but it still didn't make me feel any better about him leaving.

"I still don't want you to leave." I said looking up at him sadly.

"I know but I'll try and write to you a lot while I'm gone and before you know it I'll be home." he said leaning down and kissed me on the lips pulling back and smiling.

"Come on it's getting late we should get to bed." he said pulling away and helping me up and we walked to our bedroom holding hands.

We got undressed and we both put on a pair of sleep pants and climbed into bed, I snuggled into Sasuke's chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Goodnight Naruto I love you."

"Night I love you too Sasuke."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this chapter sucked...it seems dull to me, I don't know. Not very long sorry about that but I'm pretty worn out from the weekend...I don't want you to be bored by my talking about my crazy weekend...unless you want me to tell you then just ask, though I don't know why you'd want to know but some people are just curious I guess. Anyways please review and tell me want you think about this first chapter! Remember I love reviews and the more reviews I get the faster I'm encouraged to write more for my readers!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry for the late update once again but I didn't think my Christmas Eve would be so busy. Plus my friend had to go and give me her sickness so I felt terrible and couldn't write, I mean I woke up Christmas morning and was like "all I want is a glass of water for my throat I'll look at presents later." But anyways I did get the new computer I wanted! Compared to my old computer using this new one is making me feel like I was in the stone age at the speed this one is going! Well enough on my happiness with a new computer and on with the story!

Chapter 2

Naruto's P.O.V.

When I woke up that morning I first noticed that the bed was empty next to me and shot up looking around and saw Sasuke packing his clothes into his bag. He looked up at hearing me wake up and smiled at me.

"Morning, did I wake you?" he asked closing his bag.

"Not really, are you leaving." I asked him frowning remembering that he would be gone for a whole month.

"In a minute."

"Oh." I looked down as he walked over to me and his hand grabbed my chin lifting it up to look at him.

"It's only a month, it'll go by fast and I'll write every week so don't worry." he said and bent down and gave me a sweet but passionate kiss.

"Aww isn't this such a sweet site."

We both pulled away to see Ino and Sakura standing in the doorway smiling at them.

"Oh don't stop just cause we're here." Sakura said giggling.

"How did you two get in?" Sasuke asked glaring at them for interrupting his kiss.

"Well the door wasn't locked so we thought we'd just let ourselves in. So when are you leaving?" Ino asked.

"I have to go now actually." he said getting up and grabbing his bag before turning back to me.

"Don't worry I'll be back before you know it and plus Sakura and Ino will be here to take care of you so you'll be fine." he said kissing me one last time before walking out of the bedroom and out the door.

I sighed as I turned back to Sakura and Ino who were still smiling at me.

"Don't worry Naruto you got us women here to take care of you while he's away and we're much better with dealing with pregnant people then I'm sure Sasuke is." Sakura said coming over and giving me a hug.

"So you going to show us to our rooms or do we have to find them ourselves?" Sakura asked after pulling away.

I sighed as I got up from the bed and motioned for them to follow me down the hall, I showed them to the guest rooms and once they got their stuff settled in we all went into the kitchen and they started making breakfast.

"You know you guys don't have too make breakfast your suppose to be the guests." I said sitting at the table watching them.

"Yes we do we're here to take care of you so you just sit back and relax for the next month." Ino said before turning back to cooking.

"And once we're done eating we're going shopping! Wouldn't that be fun!" Sakura said placing a plate full of food in front of me.

"Uh….sure I guess." I said as I started stuffing my face when I realized I was quite hungry.

----------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **

I know, I know it's short please don't kill me! I just have so much to do with plotting the death of my friend for getting me terribly sick like this! You wouldn't believe how much pain I'm in I mean I didn't sleep last night because of the pain it was crazy and now I have throat spray that just about chokes me to death…..and now I can't go to the mall to spend Christmas money cause my mom says I'm not well enough I mean come on nobody is ever to sick for the mall! And now this god damn ipod wants to be a bitch and mess up my songs by only downloading half the song…..this is just not my week! But maybe if you review and I get lots of reviews I'll drag my sick body out of bed to type the next chapter. So please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter!

Chapter 3

Naruto's P.O.V.

I never in my life thought that there could be so much pink in one place. Looking up at the sign that read Baby Stuff, I was pulled into the store by a very excited Sakura and Ino. As they pulled me all over the store, I thought about what Sasuke would think coming home to a bunch of pink and blue baby stuff. I laughed inside my head at what his face would look like.

"So Naruto, what do you think about this?" Sakura said holding up a pink frilly baby dress. I gave her a stranger look before answering.

"Well what if it's a boy?" I asked.

"….so…"

"You want my boy to wear a dress?"

"I think it'll be fine." she said handing me the dress and going back to look at more. Lets just hope that it's a girl.

Sakura and Ino dragged me from store to store looking at tons of baby clothes and other things, by the end of the day all three of us had are arms filled with bags of baby stuff. Walking back to the house felt a little strange since everyone was staring at me with a weird look, probably cause I was carrying baby stuff. I tried to ignore their stares and walked on, we got back to the house and had put all the baby stuff in a room that me and Sasuke had picked out to be the baby's room. It was right next to ours so we could keep a close eye on the baby. While Ino and Sakura were fixing dinner I was sitting at the table watching them.

"You better be paying attention Naruto, you're going to have to learn how to cook so Sasuke and your kid won't have to eat ramen all the time." Sakura said looking over at me.

"What's wrong with ramen?" I asked.

"You can't live off of it your entire life!" Ino said setting the plates and on the table. Once Sakura had finished and got the food on the table we all started eating with Sakura and Ino chatting about something or another. I sighed quietly as I ate silently, I really missed Sasuke, I hope his mission ends soon. I really want him here with me and the baby, I feel that he's not safe. I don't know why I have this strange feeling like something bad is going to happen. I don't want to think that way so I try to dismiss that feeling and continue eating. After we were done I left for me and Sasuke's room to lay down.

Crawling into the bed I laid down and sighed as I pulled the blanket over me and my head hit the pillow. Lying in the bed it felt empty without Sasuke next to me, I know I've slept without him before but tonight I still had that bad feeling I couldn't get rid of. I slowly closed my eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

So sorry for not updating like I said I was! Feel free to yell at me if you want. I know this is short but hope its good. Please review and let me know what you think. And for my other stories I will be updating those within this week so look out for them.


End file.
